Lies, hate and acceptence
by Spirit of the Fallen
Summary: It only took one sentence to change her life forever. There's no looking back now that she knows the truth of her lineage. Will she return to the Golden Trio or has she been forever changed by the blood that runs through her veins.
1. Lies revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do own the plot and please review unlike you people did my other story. Please. Sobbing. ( . ) Enjoy.**

I woke my eyes locked on to my reflection in the red oak framed mirror my mother had given me last year. My **brown** hair was as bushy as ever. "I guess I better take a shower before I go down for breakfast." I got up and ran towards the bathroom picking the cloths that I had laid out the night before on my favorite pink reading chair. I closed the door and turned on the water. I waited for the water to steam before I disrobed. I took off my cloths and threw them on the floor. I jumped into the shower, the hot water cascading me. I picked up my body soap and washed. I washed off and took a towel from the rack, I wrapped it around me then dried my hair. I took my brush out and tried to get my bushy hair tamed but to no avail. I put on a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my dirty clothes into the chair. I ran down the stairs almost tripping on the last step. I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise mother, Rachel was making breakfast on the second Saturday of the month her usual spa day. "Mom why are you cooking to day, I thought you were going to the spa this morning." I asked.

"No not this time, Hermione." she said not taking her eyes off the skillets.

"Why, mom." I asked trying to see what she was fixing.

"Were having guests today." My mom said.

"Who would be coming on a Saturday." I said as walked towards the stove.

"Ohh just some old friends and their son, Hermione"

"When will they be here, mom?"

"In a few minutes, ohh and please wake your father, dear."

"Fine." I said with a sigh of defeat.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on my parent's door. It opened and no one was inside but there was an Envelope labeled Sarah Zabina. "I wonder who this Sarah Zabina is because Zabina doesn't have a sister. I walked over to the bed and picked it up.

"What is it Hermione, dear." My dad from some were in the hallway.

"Mom said to come down stairs, dad" I quickly hid the envelope behind my back and walked out of the room telling my dad that mom was having guest. I walked down the stairs this time contemplating wither or not I should ask mom about this. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I decided I would ask her. I walked into the kitchen holding the envelope in my arm.

"Mom who is Sarah Zabini?" I said walking into the room.

"Who?" My mom said finally taking her eyes off the stove.

"Sarah Zabina." I said folding my arms over my chest skeptickly.

"Will talk about it when your father comes down here." My mom said turning away from me And on queue, my dad came down the stairs tying his tie. "She found the envelope, dear. Should we tell her or wait."

"Tell me about what mom." I said.

"We should wait until the guest are here. I just don't think it's our place to tell her." My father said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing they'll be here soon." My mom answered.

"What is it, mom." I asked but all my pleas got me nothing but a just wait dear. I was just about to ask again, when I heard a loud pop from outside and Blaise Zabini came walking in. "Mom please don't tell me that he is on of our guest." I whispered afraid the words would make Blaise apper infront of her along with malfoy

"Ok then I won't tell you that he is." My mom said. With a sigh, I gave in and walked towards Blaise. "Hello it's really nice to see you." I said to the figure of Blaise in the door way.

"It's nice to see you to Gra-Hermione." Blaise said.

"Please come in my mom will show you were to seat." I said as polite as possible. "Hello Hermione, Blaise has told me so much about." A women said from under a flower covered hat. "Ow hello I didn't see you Mam." I said.

"That's okay, dear." The women said.

"My mother will show you were to seat." I answered. "Thank you." Was all she said befor walking in. I quickly took a seat opposite Blaise. We began to talk until my mom came in the room her arms laden with food.

"You need any help Mrs. Granger." Blaise said getting up from his chair.

"Yes I could and thank you. It seems your mother did raise a good son." My mom said. He quickly took the waffles, sausages, and bacon. While mom carried a plate of fruits and the drinks. We all ate in silence until my mom came to clean the table.

"I think it's time we tell her, dear Ravara." My mom said as she took her plate.

"Well I guess your right Rachel." Blaise's mother said with a sigh.

"We can't put it off for much longer.Blaise say hello to your sister Hermione or should I say Sarah." Ravara said in an almost whisper.

"What are you talking about mom she looks nothing like me or you." A confused Blaise said.

"His right I don't look a thing like you." I said.

"That's actually I good thing if you did Voldemort would have found you by now and claimed you as his daughter and Heiress to his throne, my dear daughter." Ravara said.

"Then what do I look like Mrs.Zabini I mean mom." I said.

"You'll see soon enough. **Reveresla**." Ravara yelled. "

What was that supposed to do, mom" I said.

"It will change the way you think back to normal. You will no longer think like you do but like a Zabini, a slytherin, with each memory you remember. You also will change in apperence a bit." My mother Ravara said.

"When should I return back to normal, mom." I said.

"I don't know when but I know it will be before you go back to Hogwarts." My real mother said.

"I'm I going to be switched to slytherine house with Blaise." I said.

"You may be but don't worry your old friends Draco, Pansy and all of the others will help you remember things either way and your friends wouldn't disown you for being a slytherin. If they do though then they were never your friends to begin with." My real mother said. Well now that's over its time for you to decide if you want to stay here or come back to Zabina manor."

**I hope you liked but if you didn't review it any way. You should also view my other story what can go wrong and please review that one to. **


	2. Note of thanks

**I have fixed all of the errors and stuff that people have told me to fix and i would really appreciate it if people would tell me how the stories giong. Also i found out that two of my chapters are alike thanks to one of my editors so i fixed and have reposted this. Only because i couldn't think of anything to take its place. Sorry rambling so enjoy the story.**  



	3. Decisions made, feelings revisited

Sorry this took so long I was just too lazy to check grammar lately. I hope you like it. If I got her age wrong, please tell me. If I put any one in the wrong house, tell me please.

"What! I barely even know you. You disown me at what six. Then 9 years later, you ask me if I want to fuckin leave with you. So you just expected me to just accept and act like nothing happened. Even if you are my mother you are one crazy bitch." Hermione yelled every ones eyes locked on her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again. We didn't disown you first of all and we only did this because we loved you. It's up to you whether or not you come home." My mother yelled.

"Well I guess I wouldn't have known since you didn't contact me until today. MO-TH-ER." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Fine stay here break your mother's heart." She sad in an almost hurt tone.

"So I'm just supposed to just decide in 2 hours." I said in defense. "Fine tell me what you're going to do tomorrow morning. I'll be here then." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine I'll go but under one condition. I can have my friends come to the manor." I said her tears instantly disappearing.

'Ok. We leave in an hour." She said getting up and running upstairs. What have I gotten myself into I thought to myself.

I began to walk upstairs when the door opened only to reveal the last person I wanted to see. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!" I yelled every one startled by the sudden out burst.

"I just came here because I was told that my childhood friend had been found not to be yelled at by a filthy little mud blood." He yelled in defense. Then Blaise sent him a death glare for it. Then as if he knew what was going on he apologized.

"What no mean comeback, no evil grin or you filthy little mud blood. You're just going to stand there and say nothing. Well then what happened to the Malfoy we all came to know and hate." I yelled and all he did was stand there.

'Well if you're done maybe we can pack your things Hermione." He said his sinister grin playing across his face. I just couldn't think of anything so I just ran upstairs to pack my things. Him right behind me. We packed everything in silence until finally we were done and ran down stairs every one holding at least two suitcases. We shrunk every thing so it would be easier to take them by floo to the manor.

"Good bye mom." I said to the weeping figure in the kitchen. All she could do was hug me then she ran upstairs and began to sob so loudly I thought her lungs would come falling down the stairs. My father was much calmer he just went upstairs to comfort her. "I guess its time to leave." I said as I took one look at the staircase I had gone upstairs so many times in my anger at who knows what.

I stepped into the fireplace and said. "Zabini manor!" Then with a flash, I was spinning around a whirl of green color spiraling around me. For what seemed an hour later I was standing in the Zabini manor fireplace. I stepped out to be greeted by a stout house elf.

"Hello Mrs. Sarah I'm your house elf Honey. Also if you need any thing just call me and I'll bring you what you need but mean while let me take your bags upstairs." Before I could say, no he had taken my bags and ran upstairs.

"Well I guess I should explore the house. The first room I went to was the great oaked door Library. I slowly reached for the silver and turned it. The green and silver doors swung open. I walked into the room filling the spine of the books I passed. Until I finally reached a black and silver book. I pulled it off the shelf and opened it. "A photo book. Well isn't it surprising the first book I looked at would be a photo book of me." I said staring at the photos of me and Draco running around. "Oh my god did I just call him by his first name." I yelled cupping my mouth on the last word. When the room swirled around me and my thoughts became focused on the book.

-------------------------------- Begin Flash back------------------------------------------------------

"Draco lets go wake my brother up and go get Panzy and Parvati so that we can play out side. A small Black haired chilled holding Draco's hand running towards I huge green and silver mansion. We ran inside and we both ran in opposite direction their hands breaking apart.

-----------------------------------End Flash back---------------------------------------------

The room turned back to normal the scene still fresh in my mind. I know who it was but I didn't want to believe that my worse enemy use too be my closest friend. I looked at the bottom of the picture and just as I had thought it said Sarah and Malfoy. Our faces shining as we stood our hands clasped together. "I can't believe the people I thought were my parents lied to me and the ones who are just dropped me off with thought out a word." I said as I put the book back on the shelf, my heart filled with hatred. "I slowly walked towards the door when I saw a small gold necklace hanging from the top of the book case. I pushed one of the old ladders towards the spot and began to climb it. I picked the locket up from its dust-covered spot and opened and to my surprise it had, Draco and Sarah forever carved in it and a picture of use holding hands. The surprise so great I let go of the ladder and at that same time Draco came in which was made my shock even worse. I fell off but to my surprise, I landed in a pair of smoothed skinned and strong arms.

"You should really be more careful." He said his eyes meeting mine. For what seemed hours I laid there in his arms, our eyes looked. Then with out warning Blaise came in and in a second I felt myself being dropped, followed by an immediate yell from Blaise asking what was he doing with his sister.

"Why in bloody hell did you drop me Malfoy I mean Draco." I yelled getting up from the ground. I just let out a sigh and walked out of the Library. I guess I had better find my room so that I might get some peace I thought to myself. I walked upstairs and to my great luck, my room was the first on the right. I walked in and closed the door locking it behind me. I walked over to my bed and laid down falling to sleep instantly.

------------------------------Beginning of dream------------------------------------------------------

"Draco could you come here real quickly." I said to the blonde haired figure down the hall. "Ya what is it." The blonde said bending down to were his eyes meet mine. "Here I bought this for you yesterday." I said my hand out stretched and a tiny golden locket in my hand with D&S In carved in the front a snake spun around the heart the letters filled. He took and said. "Thanks." I pulled another one out of my pocket and said. "No matter what we will always be together." My eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong." Draco said his hand over mine.

"I'm supposed to be going some were to hide from you-know-who and I won't be able to see you again." I said pulling him into a strong hug.

"Dear its time we leave." My mother said her hair hanging down loosely.

"NO I won't leave you can't make me." I said tightening my grip on Draco.

"Its okay will always be together no matter what." He whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod and I let him go.

----------------------------End Dream------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione are you okay." Malfoy said looking at me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry. "Don't ever leave me Draco don't ever leave me." I murmured. "I'll never leave you remember that." He said pulling a locket from inside his shirt and held it out. I did the same. When did I put that on I thought to myself. I quickly released him when I noticed what I was doing. "Why are you here I though I locked the door." I said. "You mustn't have and I came in to check on you. I saw you asleep and you seemed cold so I went to pull the covers up over you when I saw the necklace in you hand and heard you tell me to never leave you. Then I put around your neck and said I will never leave you, then you woke up." Malfoy said staring at me.

Hope you liked it and again sorry it took so long. Next one won't take as long.


	4. Notice

**I'm having trouble figuring out were this story should go so please give me some ideas. It would really make the end of this writers block happen faster. thanks. The next chapter is up but i would still appreciate it if you tell me were you think it should go.**


	5. Changes

I quickly realized him when I realized what I was doing. 'I'm sorry Malfoy I mean Draco this is just to weird for me. I know we were child hood friends but I'm just not ready to accept that things were different and besides if we got together Blaise would kill. I said followed by a fit of laughter from us both.

"I understand." Draco said getting up. "See you downstairs Sarah." Draco said before walking out the door and disappearing in the hallway. I guess I better get washed up I though to myself as I got up and to my surprise there was a bathroom through the black and green marble door. I walked in the green and silver theme of my room being replaced by a white marble room the walls painted blue and the sink was made of the same white marble as the toilet, tub, and floor. The ceiling painted a light blue with navy accents. I quickly got in undressed and got into the shower. I quickly washed up and wrapped a towel around my dripping body. I dried off and walked into my room. I opened the closet to my room knowing that honey had already put up my cloths and to my surprise it was a huge walk in closet filled with my clothes and brand new was that were for me. I chose to wear a satin green dress with black trimming at the bottom. I then got a pair of black high heels. I walked out of the room putting on a pair of silver earrings in the shape of a snake that I found in a box near my dress. I walked down the stairs. I came down to see Draco dressed in black robes and same for my brother Blaise. All Draco could do was stare until Blaise hit him in the arm for looking at me. "So what do we have planned for today." I said sending a glance at Draco just make Blaise upset.

"Well-Well were supposed to have a feast in honor of finding you." Draco said not taking his eyes off me even though Blaise was sending him a death glare.

"That's great. When will every one get here." I said walking towards Draco.

"In a few minutes." Draco said starting to get his nerves back. Just as soon as he finished non other than, Pansy walked in accompanied by Parvati.

"Its nice to see you Sarah." Parvati said as she ran towards me. As soon as she reached me, she hugged me and said. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Why hello Sarah." Pansy said slowly walking towards me her pink dress scrapping the floor. Her diamond ear rings sparkling as she walked towards me and stood between me and Draco.

"Hello Pansy." I said trying to hid the loathing I still had for her. She just smiled and lead Draco into the dinning room.

"Ohh I almost forgot." Parvati said conjuring up a small package. "This is from me and Pansy." Parvati said handing me a small gold wrapped present. "Open it." Parvati said with urgency in her eyes. I opened and inside was a photo album of me, Pansy, and Parvati at my 5th birthday party. I just kept staring at it until finally it seemed to swallow me.

Began flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pansy thanks for the ring really like it. I said walking over to my friends in the corner.

"Your welcome." Pansy said getting up and hugging me.

"Thanks for the book to Parvati." I said.

"It was no problem. You are my best friend." Parvati said.

"You are too and so are you Pansy." I said hugging them both.

End flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snapped out of the trance when Parvati said. "I also kept that book I gave you and I really think you should have it." She said pulling a small silver and green book from behind her.

"Why it's the book on Slytherine's Heritage." I yelled.

"I thought you had forgotten about it." Parvati said.

"How could I forget something my best friend gave me. Also do you remember the ring Pansy gave me on my 5th birthday." I said.

"Ya I put it n the back of the book." Parvati said pointing at the book. I turned to the back page and there it was. A silver ring with a small jade stone in it.

"I guess we better go ahead and go to the dinning room." I said putting the ring on. We walked into the dinning room and sat next to Draco and Pansy, Blaise right behind us. The feast went by uneventful. It was ended by a speech from my mother about how happy she as to have me back home. Me, Pansy, Parvati, Draco and Blaise walked up to my room when my mother stopped us.

"Sarah how would like to look like you use to." My mother said.

"Yes but why didn't you ask me back at the house." I said puzzled.

"Because you need three very important items of when you were Sarah and since you have them you can return to normal." My mother said pulling out her wand. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. She began to chant and a swirl of air lifted me into the air and felt myself begin to change…


	6. Letters and Movies

Previously: Hermione got some gifts from pansy and Parvati. There was a banquet for Hermione. Her mother is about to change her appearance.

My hair began to grow longer until reached to the very bottom of my back. I felt myself begin to stretch. Then I could feel my eyes begin to change. I opened my eyes and I began to fall slowly until my feet touched the ground. "You look great." Draco said.

"Thanks." I said starting to get to my feet. My mother conjured a mirror and handed it to me. I looked my reflection and was surprised by how much I had changed. My hair was jet black and straight. My eyes had turned green and my skin had become a lot darker, like I had a very dark tan. I had filled out a bit. "Wow. I look great." Said handing the mirror to my mother. "Well I guess you've all got some catching up to do." My mother said beginning to walk down the hall. I just nodded and led my friends to my room. I walked in and opened the window only to be scared half to death by a black owl. It stretched its leg out so that I could take the piece of parchment it had on its leg. I took the letter and gave the owl a treat. It flew out the window swooping down into the bushes. I unrolled the letter and began to read it.

Dear Sarah,

We were sent all of your letters from Harry and Ron. So we sent them to you. They should be coming right after you receive this one.

Love, Rachel.

And just like the letter said, an owl came through the window almost crashing into the big wood carved mirror I had thanks to a heavy parsol on its leg. I took it from the owl and gave it a treat. It just flew to the window seal and sat there. I quickly opened the package and began to read the letters.

Dear Hermione,

I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the burrow the week before school starts.

Harry will be there and so will the family.

LOVE Ron

Dear Hermione,

Why won't you send me a letter back? If you don't want to come send a letter any way.

Love Ron,

PS Harry arrived early yesterday.

Dear Hermione,

Please send a letter to Ron. He is driving me insane with his ranting about something happening to you or you hate or you ran away with Draco even that you became I death eater and are being initiated.

Love Harry.

Ps. Rons going mental for the 20th time in a week.

"I forgot to tell invite them here." I yelled quickly looking for a quill and some parchment.

"Slow down. Who did you forget to invite and what are you looking for." Draco said walking into the room.  
"I forgot to send a letter telling Ron and Harry to come to the Zabini manor. Also, I'm looking for a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Try the drawer in the dresser the mirror seats on." Parvati said pointing the top drawer of the dresser. I opened and there was some ink, I quill and some parchment. I quickly took the parchment and the quill out. I began to write...

Dear Harry and Ron,

I'm sorry about not sending you a letter back. Its just some things happened and I didn't have time. I'll explain everything to you if you come to Zabini Manor Tomorrow at noon.

I rolled up the parchment and tied it to the owl's leg. "Go to the burrow." I whispered to the owl.

"Sorry about that I just had to replay to their letters as soon as I could." I said turning around so that I was facing my friends.

"That's okay we understand." Pansy said.

"So what do you guess want to do." I said.

"We could probably watch some movies in the basement. Blaise said.

"What you have a TV." Draco said staring holes into Blaise.

"Ya but no DVD player." Blaise said.

"No problem I'll just conjure mine and some movies." I said. I took me wand out and a bright yellow light began to flow from it when I had finished the incantation. My DVD player just appeared on my bed.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought some movies with me. Why I don't know." I said going to my closet. I picked up my suitcase and opened. A pile of DVD's pouring out. I scavenged through them until I found Pirates of the Caribbean, scary movie 4 and 3.

"Let's go down stairs then we." I said picking yup the DVDs. Draco went and got the DVD palyer. We walked down the stairs and little was to the left and went down another flight of stairs. We walked into a beautifully furnished Satin green and silver decor. "Why this place is so well furnished." Pansy said skeptically. "OK, OK you got me. I watch a lot of TV okay. I had a friend who was a muggle he should me a TV and I like. So my mom bought me one." Blaise said with a sigh of defeat. He flicked a light switch and the back of the room become filled with light revealing a movie screen TV. "What. If you got use that what I always say." Blaise said walking towards the circular couch. W all sat down and I put Pirates of the Caribbean in. Blaise dimmed the lights and we all sat on the couch. I was seating next to Draco and Pansy was to.

We called honey down and told him to get us some popcorn and Pop. He came back a few minutes later and we began to watch the movie. We were half why threw the movie when I turned to ask Draco if he liked the movies and I saw him and Pansy…………

**Sorry had to do it was just the perfect moment. I'll probably have the next chapter up by Tuesday so you won't have to wait that long. **


	7. after effect

When I saw him and Pansy snogging. The only thing heard after was a smack. "What did you do that for." Draco yelled.

"YOU WERE SNOGGING PANSY!" I yelled.

"She forced herself on me." Draco said rubbing the red mark, I had left him with.

"YA right the play boy Slytherine change his ways for an ex-mudblood. I should have known better then to have trusted those stupid visions and you. I just glared at him got up and poured the contents of my soda into his hair. I then stormed out. A confused Draco in seating there. I ran up the stairs my head in my hands. Tears streaming down. I ran into my room and slammed the door a vase falling and shattering because of it. I some how was able to say repioro in between my sobs. I laid on my bed crying more then ever. I was able to cast a locking charm on the door before a fell asleep. I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 12:30pm. "I guess I better go down stairs." I said under my breath undoing the locking charm and walking out of my room. I walked down the stairs and there was non other than MALFOY. (Yes were back to last names. At least he is to me.) I just glared and walked past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"I want to talk to alone real quick." Malfoy whispered.

"Well if its about you snogging that whore Pansy. Then I already had enough especially if your about to tell me you to had sex right there on the spot!" I yelled.

"I told you she forced herself on me!" Malfoy yelled in defense.

"I'm suppose to jus believe you and forget that it every happened. Fat chance." I yelled back.

"Why won't you believe me." Malfoy said in defense.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that you snogged Pansy denied and many time before you have constantly ridiculed me. I was fool to have fallen in love with you in the first place." I yelled as I walked past him into the living room and as soon as I got there, Harry and Ron appeared in the fireplace.

"Sarah what is your problem. Why won't you listen to me." Malfoy yelled walking towards me.

"Because I'm not like Pansy I don't forget about things some does who Is supposed to actually love me and I don't mess with another girl's boy friend. Also I won't sleep with any guy just because I fell like because I'm not a whore. That's probably why you went with Pansy. I mean she's so easy." I yelled louder than ever. For a few minutes non of us spoke. Then Blaise, Pansy, and Parvati came down the staircase.

"What are Weasley and Potter doing here." Blaise yelled pulling out his wand.

"Its okay Blaise I told them to come here yesterday. I yelled.

"Why hello Harry and Ron." I said walking over to them.

"Hello and who are you." Ron said in a shaky voice.

"Ohh that's right I didn't tell you what happened." I said. I quickly told them everything that had happened in the past few days. After I finished all the could do was stare wide eyed at her.

"So know that you know are you still my friends." I said in a murmur.

They just nodded.

"I'm glad." Said walking towards Parvati. When I walked past her she whispered. "Trust Draco he isn't lying if you don't believe my come to the basement at 9:00 O cloak to night. I nodded and walked towards Blaise. "Sorry about ruining your movie last night." I whispered.

"You didn't ruin it and just to make you feel better I'm going to ruin Draco's face." Blaise whispered back.

"Please don't." I whispered as a walked past him.

Pansy walked towards me a grin on her face. "Why hello Sarah."

"Don't even speak to me you Slytherine hoar." I whispered.

"Your just made because Draco chose me over you." She retorted. That was it I couldn't take any more. I pulled out my wand and yelled Expellomiuse. Pansy flying into a nearby table, breaking it. I laughed under my breath and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mistress what would you like for breakfast." Honey said as I walked in.

"Just some cereal." I said. I walked over to the kitchen table and he snapped his fingers a bowl of cereal appearing in front of me. I ate it quickly and walked out. Found Harry and Ron and told them to follow me. We went t my room and I told them what had happened to cause my and Malfoy fight.

"Well It seems as if that prick will never change." Ron said.

"Well I won't know that his lying until 9:00 tonight." I said.

"Well hopefully every thing works out for the best." Harry said.

"That was pretty brilliant when you blasted Pansy into that table but unlikely she only got a few cuts and splinters." Ron said.

"What can we do until 9:00. Its only 2:00." I said to Ron.

"WE could go to the burrow. Ginny wanted to see you." Ron said walking around the room.

"Well that sounds like a plane." I said walking out of the room. We all went downstairs and luckily no one was there but Parvati. I told her we were going to Ron's house and that we would be back at 8:45. We stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder, and said the Burrow.


	8. Identy revealed

**I'm sorry about taking so long to update but I got writers block and I've been working on Dark Secrets. So please forgive me.**

I steeped out of the fireplace and begin to cough. "Oh how I hate flooing, it always makes me burst into a fit of bloody coughing. I said brushing the sot off my cloths. Before I could walk, any further Mrs.Weasly locked me in a bone-crushing hug.

Mrs.Weasly began "It's nice to meet you…" but I interrupted her before she could finish "Sarah Zabini."

"Who are you related to Blaise because he has no sister." Mrs.weasly Said dumfounded.

"Well I guess he does now." I said dragging this on until one of them told her.

"It's Hermione." Ron said tiring of the game. I punched Ron in the arm and laughed as he rubbed were I had hit him.

"What!" MRs.Wealsly yelled. I told her everything that had happened and she was so surprised that she walked out of the room jaw touching the floor.

"So were is Ginny." I said walking towards the staircase.

"Probably in her room. She recently broke up with some one but she won't tell." Ron said. I ran up the stairs and into her room before he could finish. I knocked on the door and it opened with a click.

"Who are you?" Ginny said staring at me with a sour expression on her face.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am. I'm Hermione." I said smiling.

"You can't be Hermione you like that stupid Pratt Zabini's sister if he had one." Ginny said gagging on the name Zabini.

"Well I am and would like to know why you said our last name with such loathing." I said glaring at her.

"Ok but promise not to tell any one. Blaise broke up with me for Lavender." Ginny said shielding herself from any laughter that may come.

"I thought she was still going with Ron." I said dumbfounded.

"He cheated on me and she cheated on Ron." Ginny said.

"I get it." I said.

"Well what do you want to do until 8:45 pm?" I said.

"What so special about then." Ginny said sending me a deadly black mail look.

"Draco and I were sort of together and then he snogged Pansy or she forced her self on him but I won't know until then." I said looking at the floor.

"I can't believe your going out with him but you're my friend so as long as he treats you right if Pansy forced herself on him his okay but if he doesn't or Pansy didn't force herself on him I will kill him." Ginny said smirking at the idea of a Malfoy free school.

"We could always play quidich." Ginny said smiling. Once we had decided, we gathered everybody and started Playing. Before we knew it, it was time to go to the Zabini Mansion. We dismounted and put everything away before walking towards the fireplace. We each threw in a hand full of floo then said Zabini Manor…

**Sorry writers block and cliffy next chapter no more than a week hopefully.**


	9. Double Betrayal and Backstabbing

We stepped out of the Fire place into the living room.

Voice said. "Were is she Zabini."

Ravare said. "Never. You Voldemort groveling two timing bastared."

Voice said. "Just tell me and I won't let anything happen to Blaise."

I ran toward the figure and shouted **CRUICIO**. The figure doubled over in pain. I removed his mask a surprised Lucias underneath.

"You. You're the reason I had to be put into hiding you're the reason the couldn't come and get me sooner. You're going to pay for it all. CRUICIO. CRUICIO. **CRUCIO.**" I yelled my mother stopping me.

My mother said. "Please stop he doesn't even disserve your anger."

"So now what." I said.

"We shall tie him up and simply put him in the catacombs until he tells us what Voldemort is up to." My mother said uniting every one including Draco.

"All of you go up stairs." My mother said.

"Follow me." Parvati said.

I motioned for Harry and Ron to follow me. We walked up a flight of stairs leading to one of the towers. Parvati walked over to a book case and pulled out a book a pensives behind.

"This was from the day before the incident in the basement." Parvati said tapping. The memory seamed to swallow us as we appeared in Pansy's room.

"I'm so going to make sure Sarah doesn't get Draco back." Pansy said laughing to her self.

"How are you going to do that?" Parvati said.

"Simple I'll force him to kiss me in front of her." Pansy said laughing again.

The setting began to change, the light turning to darkness and a lit candle in the center of the room was the only light.

"It worked perfectly. Sarah hates Draco so now he is all mine." Pansy said laughing out loud.

The scene disappeared and the tower reformed. I went straight to the stairs and ran down them. I went to Pansy's room. Pansy setting on her bed.

"You bitch." I yelled slapping across her face leaving a red mark on her right cheek.

"What is your problem?" Pansy yelled.

"You forced you're self on Draco making me think he still had feelings for a whore like you." I yelled slapping her again.

She slapped me and then I punched her in the stomach. She tried to punch me but a ducked and punched her in the mouth. She pulls out her wand was about to jinx me when Parvati came and yelled Expelliomuse Pansy flying of the bed and hitting her head on the dresser next to it.

"So what do we do with her?" I said.

"Pansy we could always do a few jinxes and take picture and put them in the Daily prophet because I have a friend who is the daughter of the men in charge of the comedy in the Prophet." Parvati said.

We made a Pimples form whore on her fore head and turned her skin blue then we made her grow a beard. We made her flat chested and did a few more things to make her look like a man. We took the picture and had it owled to Parvati's friend's house.

"Well I've got some apologies to make." I said walking out of the room.

**Sorry it took so long been very busy with volunteer work and my computer was taken by my uncle for school just got it back today. SO please forgive me and I should have another chapter for two of my stories up by Monday if not sooner.**


	10. Why I haven't been updating

I'm not going to stop writing my harry potter stories but I like my Naruto one better so they will be taking longer but I will update soon sorry abuot that and I didn't want to give you a crappy story so I'm waiting till my hearts really into it which my be this weekend. So please forgive me.


	11. Latest Notice

Notice: I'm redoing a majority of my stories. So be prepared to see chapters disappear. A fresh start so don't expect to reread the same things. I'm completely redoing all of my stories and I'm hoping to even do new and interesting twist. Please be patient promise I'll be more consistent than years previous.


End file.
